Smurfette's Genie/Part 5
Smurfette returned to her house and cried out, "GHINELLE!" Ghinelle popped up immediately. "Yes, mistress, I'm right here," she said. "Tell me, Ghinelle, did you turn Hefty into a Smurfette when I was upstairs sleeping?" Smurfette asked, sounding very upset. "Of course I did!" Ghinelle said. "I know you commanded me not to, but I saw how hurt you were by Hefty last night, and I couldn't let him hurt you again like that, so I took care of the problem." "You shouldn't have disobeyed me when I said that I didn't want him to be literally turned into a Smurfette!" Smurfette said sternly. "Now I want you to turn Hefty back to normal right now or else I swear that I will..." "Calm down, mistress, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Ghinelle said, sounding rather defensive. "Here, I'll just wave my arms and give him back his old appearance. See? No harm done!" She waved her hands in the air and said, "Perfuma performa!" "You're going to have to stay here and promise that you won't smurf anymore wishes unless I specifically tell you to, because if you disobey me again, I'm going to smurf you back inside your bottle and smurf you downstream," Smurfette said. "Oh, please, mistress, don't send me away!" Ghinelle said, sounding like she was ready to cry. "I don't want to be imprisoned anymore in that bottle! I promise that I will be a good little girl genie! I won't ever disobey you!" Smurfette felt her heart going out to Ghinelle when she saw how miserable the genie was becoming. "Okay, Ghinelle, I forgive you this time. We just have to find out how we're going to keep you safe and out of other Smurfs' reach while you're here with me." "Oh, I promise you that hardly a Smurf is going to know about me other than the ones who already do," Ghinelle said, sounding grateful. Meanwhile, unnoticed by Smurfette, Farmer was outside peering through her window at what was going on inside, with Gourdy floating nearby trying to get a good look himself. "Great mother of Smurf, I do be thinking that our sweet Smurfette has smurfed herself a girl genie," Farmer said. "Oh no!" Gourdy said. "This can't happen! We're already doomed!" "What do you mean, we're already doomed?" Farmer asked, sounding curious. "Each time she uses her powers, she opens a hole through which the Dark Jinn can enter our world, and neither of us by ourselves will be able to stop it," Gourdy said. "Dark Jinn? What are they like...evil genies?" Farmer asked. "They're much worse than genies, master," Gourdy said. "They will enter our realm and consume everything that is in it until there's nothing but complete total darkness. That's how bad these Dark Jinn are." "Then we better tell Papa Smurf about it before it's too late," Farmer said as they headed for his laboratory. Meanwhile, in the spot where Farmer and Gourdy were once standing, a dark hole opened, and black ghostlike spirits came pouring out of it, spreading out to various places around the village. ----- At the breakfast table, Empath was talking to Sassette. "So what happened to Hefty this morning, Empath?" she asked. "All I heard was screaming, but that's all I know." "Hefty is fine, Sassette," Empath said. "She...I mean he has just been affected by Ghinelle's magic that was cast upon him while he was sleeping." "You mean Ghinelle did that to Hefty?" Sassette said. "Prancing peacocks, I sure hope more Smurfs don't smurf anything to make that little genie upset." "Well, let's not worry too much about Hefty now, Sassette," Empath said. "He'll be back to his old self in no time at all." "I had no idea Smurfette even had a genie until Sassette smurfed us, Empath," Nat said. "Yeah, but we sure aren't going to smurf it to anyone else now that we know," Slouchy said. "That just isn't fair!" Snappy said. "Farmer and Smurfette now have genies, and we don't! How can we be so unlucky?" "Snappy, we're trying to smurf this between ourselves so that Smurfette doesn't get smurfed with so many requests for her genie fulfilling wishes," Nat said. "Would you want Smurfs to be bothering you day and night if you did have a genie?" Slouchy asked. "I wouldn't care, because I would smurf one of my very own, and he or she would fulfill all my wishes and anyone else's if they want one fulfilled," Snappy said. "Well, that's probably the reason that we don't smurf a genie of our very own, Snap," Nat said. Tapper and Duncan then joined Empath. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, I get a sense in my spirit that something evil has been unsmurfed upon us in the village, but I have no idea of what it was," Tapper said. "Ah, there he smurfs again, with one of those things he can sense in the spirit," Duncan said. "I don't know what exactly he's smurfing about, but I smurf that it can't be good, whatever it is." "Come to think of it, this smurf is also sensing something rather dangerous in the village, a rather dark presence," Empath said. "Wrestling wombats, Empath, what could that be?" Sassette asked. Before Empath could answer, Greedy and his kitchen staff came fleeing out of the kitchen. "Smurf for your lives!" Greedy cried out. "Something evil has smurfed over our kitchen!" Empath and Polaris both got up to see for themselves. There in the kitchen they could see dark ghostlike figures doing all sorts of malevolent things in the kitchen, using the various utensils and appliances as their weapons. Empath and Polaris both ducked back behind the door when a bunch of kitchen knives came flying towards them, with only one piercing right through the door. "Great Ancestors!" Polaris exclaimed. "It appears that this kitchen is now being haunted by evil spirits." "But where are these spirits coming from, and what's causing them to appear?" Empath asked. "This one does not know, but we should protect our fellow Smurfs from whatever it is that's now terrorizing us," Polaris said. ----- Smurfette was still in her house with Ghinelle when they now heard screams coming from outside. "Oh dear, what in Smurf's name is going on?" Smurfette asked. She peered through her window and saw that the village was filling with dark ghostlike figures that were scaring the Smurfs and causing them to flee in various directions. Handy was being chased by his own threshing machine, which a dark figure was operating. Brainy was being chased by a book that had grown teeth and was trying to bite him. The village seemed to be filled with chaos. "Ghinelle, we're being attacked by dark spirits!" Smurfette cried out. "I was afraid this would happen," Ghinelle said, sounding guilty. "All these things are my fault." "Your fault? But how?" Smurfette asked. "When two genies are in a close vicinity with each other, it opens a rift between our world and that of the Dark Jinn, who want to consume the world of light and all that is in it," Ghinelle explained. "My magic may be causing that rift to open without me even knowing it. I'm sorry." "You mean you can't be here if Gourdy is also here?" Smurfette asked. "I'm afraid so, sweetheart," Ghinelle said. "I could sense his spirit being here by the time you opened up my bottle in this village, but he isn't even using his powers. I wouldn't think he would do that for anyone, because he was always eager to do that for whoever his master was." "There's got to be a way that we can close the rift, is there?" Smurfette asked. "It's possible that me and Gourdy can use our powers together to seal the rift and draw the Dark Jinn back into their own world, but he would have to be willing to use his powers along with me if it's going to succeed," Ghinelle said. "Then we have no choice, Ghinelle," Smurfette said. "We've got to find Farmer and Gourdy to smurf up that rift!" "I'll join you in finding them, mistress," Ghinelle said as they both bravely stepped out of the house to find Farmer and Gourdy. ----- Papa Smurf was in his house when he heard banging on his door. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURF!" He opened the door to find that it was Farmer and Gourdy. "What seems to be the problem today, Farmer?" he asked. "Smurfette do be having a genie in her house, and it be causing a lot of trouble outside right now, Papa Smurf," Farmer said. Papa Smurf looked through his window and saw his little Smurfs being chased around here and there by dark ghostlike figures. "Great Smurfness, what are those things?" Papa Smurf asked. "Those are the Dark Jinn, Papa Smurf," Gourdy answered. "They came through a rift that has opened somewhere in the village to consume the world of light and all that is in it." "But how is it that this rift opened?" Papa Smurf asked. "It's that other genie that is in the village, Papa Smurf," Gourdy said. "It is using her powers while I am present in the village, and two genies cannot occupy the same space together or that will happen." "We smurfed to you because we figured you would be able to help us with this problem, Papa Smurf," Farmer said. "Well, I may know a little about how this Dark Jinn rift can be sealed, Farmer," Papa Smurf said. "It would require both genies to use their powers together at the same time." "Great mother of Smurfs, it be that simple to do, Papa Smurf?" Farmer said. "Then we need to find Smurfette and Ghinelle and fast." "Follow me, Farmer and Gourdy," Papa Smurf said as they bravely left the house and headed off to find Smurfette and Ghinelle. ----- Meanwhile, Empath, Polaris, Hefty, and Duncan found themselves overwhelmed by the sheer number of Dark Jinn that have surrounded them. "Fighting them is entirely useless," Empath said, watching as his fists fail to connect with a Dark Jinn. "These creatures are like phantoms." "Even our telepathic abilities are of no use against them, Empath," Polaris said. "Not exactly the kind of battle I want to be smurfing today, laddies," Duncan said. "Whatever the outcome, we're smurfing our ground here," Hefty said, doing his best in a futile situation. Jokey found himself being chased down by a serious of endless explosions. "This just isn't what I would call funny!" he cried out. "I hate these dark creatures," Grouchy said as he ran from a Dark Jinn. ----- Soon Smurfette and Ghinelle met up with Papa Smurf, Farmer, and Gourdy as they intersected with each other in the middle of the village. "Thank Smurfness we found you and Gourdy, Papa Smurf," Smurfette exclaimed. "The same here, Smurfette," Farmer said. "Now we need to have the two genies work together to get this rift sealed," Papa Smurf said. "Me, work with this annoying pest? Never!" Gourdy said. "I never liked you the first time I ever laid eyes on you!" Ghinelle said. "All you're good for is spraying your perfume all over the place, Easter bunny!" Gourdy said. "And you can't even get your magic spells right, raccoon eyes!" Ghinelle said. "So you want to fight about it? Let's have at it!" Gourdy said. "Yeah, let's have at it!" Ghinelle said. "Genies, stop!" Smurfette cried out. "Your masters are going to be devoured by the Dark Jinn if we don't close up the rift." "You do be hearing Smurfette," Farmer said. "I wish you to work together with Ghinelle, even if you don't like her." "And I wish the same for you, Ghinelle, because you're my friend, and Gourdy is my friend too," Smurfette said. "Yes, masters," both Gourdy and Ghinelle said together. "Why are we fighting when we can work as friends?" Ghinelle said. "That would mean one of us will have to leave this village for good," Gourdy said. "We'll decide that once this situation is taken care of, won't we?" Ghinelle said. "At the very least, that is something I can agree on," Gourdy said. And then at the same time, Gourdy said, "Casabah cadodah," while Ghinelle said, "Perfuma performa," as they waved their hands in the air. At that instant, the Dark Jinn reacted as if somebody had turned on a supernatural vaccuum cleaner. They all felt themselves being pulled back into the rift by an irresistible force, drawing them all together from all corners of the Smurf Village until the very last one was pulled in. And in an instant, the rift sealed itself up and vanished. The Smurfs all relaxed when everything returned to normal. Empath, Polaris, Hefty, and Duncan lowered their fists when they saw that all the Dark Jinn were gone. "Okay, can somebody tell me what just happened?" Hefty asked. "This one can sense that the rift that had opened in the Smurf Village is now sealed, and that the Dark Jinn were drawn back into the rift before its closure, Hefty," Polaris said. "Whatever it is, laddies, I'm glad that we're still in one piece," Duncan said. "And this smurf can sense that it is all because of the two genies working together," Empath said. Meanwhile, in the center of the village, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Farmer saw that the two genies were floating around with each other, looking like they were happy knowing that they had just saved the Smurf Village together. "You know, you're not too bad for a girl genie, Ghinelle," Gourdy said. "I'm glad that you were able to help me, because I couldn't do it without you, Gourdy," Ghinelle said. "But what are we going to do about the both of us being in the same village?" Gourdy asked. "Yeah, that's a good question," Ghinelle said. "I could leave, but I'm starting to become fond of Smurfette." "And I couldn't ever find myself leaving my master Farmer," Gourdy said. "Papa Smurf, what are we going to do if these two genies can't live in the same village together?" Smurfette asked. "I think that I may have the solution to that, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Genie chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles